leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Movies in the Pokémon world
These are movies that have been shown to exist in the Pokémon world. In the games References to movies in the Pokémon world were very rare outside of the anime, until the release of . Before that, there were only a few references in the games. One such reference is in . When the player interacts with the television of the ground floor of his or her house in New Bark Town, it says: There's a movie on TV: Stars dot the sky as two boys ride on a train.... When the player interacts with the same television in , it mentions another movie: The TV is playing a movie! Two boys are in a cave searching for treasure!. Other televisions in these games don't reference these or any other movies. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 introduced the Pokéstar Studios, a place located above Virbank City, where the player can take part in creating movies representing several genres. For a full list of these movies see Pokéstar Studios Movies. In the anime ''Gigantic'' Gigantic is a movie starring famous actor Fiorella Cappuccino, which Ash said is a dumb movie. There was a large billboard advertising it in the English dub of Princess vs. Princess (in the Japanese version, it is just a poster promoting Super Idol Fiorella Cappuccino's appearance at the Princess Festival). ''I Saw What You Ate Last Tuesday'' I Saw What You Ate Last Tuesday (Japanese: There's Nothing I Like More Than Breakfast) is a film directed by Cleavon Schpielbunk. It was mentioned in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, where a small clip of it was also shown. said that it was his favorite film, and said that she almost saw it. It is a reference to . Only one small scene from the movie was shown, which depicts an elderly Japanese couple eating in a traditional Japanese house. ''Pokémon in Love'' Pokémon in Love is a film directed by Cleavon Schpielbunk. He filmed the movie in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion with the help of , , , , and the Team Rocket trio. The plot is based on and the stars of the film are and Misty's Psyduck. In the film, Wigglytuff and Psyduck fall in love, but their feuding families (groups of - and Pokémon, respectively) disapproved. Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere towards Wigglytuff, but Psyduck jumped in its path, giving his own life to save Wigglytuff. After this, the feud ended and the two families lived in peace. In Go West Young Meowth, he invited Ash, Misty, Brock, and to go to the Hollywood premiere of his film, who ended up being his only audience. However, he had cut out all scenes with humans in it due to being a film about Pokémon, leaving Ash and friends quite annoyed that their effort had been wasted. A billboard and several posters for this movie appeared outside a cinema at Indigo Plateau in Fire and Ice. The cinema was one of several places Ash passed while looking for a place to eat. ''That Darn Meowth! ''That Darn Meowth! is a film seen in Go West Young Meowth that was shown at an outdoor screening at Camp Pokéhearst when Meowth was young. At the time, it was brand new, direct from Hollywood. It is a reference to . It was about a young couple with a pet Meowth, and they gave it ice cream and fried chicken. In one scene, the couple were seen riding on a motor scooter. ''Ultra Maximum'' Ultra Maximum is a movie shown in The Screen Actor's Guilt. The movie features famous actor Brad Van Darn who fights against a group of masked, green clothed villains and defeats them all on his own. In a preview of this movie a narrator says: He's more electrifying than a ! He's cooler than an , and he's hotter than a smoldering ! Now the golden boy at the silver screen is back! Watch Brad Van Darn in 'Ultra Maximum'! Coming soon to a theater near you. While Brad Van Darn himself adds: I'll take YOU to the Ultra Maximum! , and saw the preview of this movie on a screen on a building in The Screen Actor's Guilt, having just been confronted by a mysterious guy who Ash, Misty and Brock, after watching the said preview, now recognized as Brad Van Darn. ''Plusle and Minun and the Princess Rescue'' Plusle and Minun and the Princess Rescue is a movie shown in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. It is a silent movie and is narrated by a person who holds the script. It features a and who live in a forest. They live together happily, but one day, an evil shows up and kidnaps princess . The princess is imprisoned in a castle up on a high mountain and the Plusle and Minun decide to rescue her. On their journey they are attacked by an . Suddenly a courageous shows up and takes down the Armaldo. Together with Pikachu, the Plusle and Minun hurry themselves to the castle and confront Exploud. The three heroes defeat the Exploud, destroy the castle and save princess Kirlia. After that they live happily ever after in the forest, together with other Pokémon. This movie was the newest movie Elijah and were carrying around in Lights, Camerupt, Action!, wanting to show it in little villages which didn't have a movie theater. It features action as well as comedy. The story of this movie is remarkably similar to the story of , with a princess being captured by an evil monster and two almost identical heroes who save her. The movie seems to be quite short. ''Wonder Fighters the Movie Part 24: The Mystery of the Wonder Launcher'' Wonder Fighters the Movie Part 24: The Mystery of the Wonder Launcher was advertised on a big screen upon Ash and friends' arrival in an unnamed town in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. It is the newest in a series of Wonder Fighters films, and the actor that plays the lead Wonder Fighter in this movie is the fifth actor to play the role. mentioned that the third actor was his favorite, and that he "played it cool", but was replaced after just one movie. had heard of the franchise, suggesting that it had been shown in Kanto as well as Unova. In the movie, the Wonder Fighter fights with her against a Trainer with an . As shown in An Epic Defense Force!, the Golurk from this movie has its own footprint at Pokéstar Studios's Walk of Fame. ''Yamask of the Opera'' Yamask of the Opera was mentioned by in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, as a classic film following a young actress and her passion for acting. It is a reference to . ''The Legend of the Pokémon Knight'' The Legend of the Pokémon Knight (Japanese: ポケモンナイトの The Legend of the Pokémon Knight) is the movie that Luke made with , , , and his Zorua in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. It has 10 scenes. Originally Zorua was to play all of the characters, but she got upset because she only wanted to play Princess Yuria, the main character. Luke then cast Ash, Cilan, and Iris, along with their Pokémon, instead. Ash played Sir Ash, Iris played Dragon Master Iris, and Cilan played Captain Cilan. Iris also did all the voices for Princess Yuria, as Zorua cannot talk. In the plot, the Kingdom of Pallet's Princess Yuria is kidnapped by the evil Captain Cilan the pirate, because she alone holds the secret to finding the kingdom's treasure. Captain Cilan fought Sir Ash and won, escaping with the princess. Sir Ash the Pokémon Knight vows to rescue the princess, and journeys to meet the legendary Dragon Master Iris, who trains him to fight. Meanwhile, Captain Cilan headed to the treasure cave and used Princess Yuria's power to open it. However, he was interrupted by Sir Ash, who had tracked them down due to his heart being connected to Princess Yuria's. He used his newly discovered power to defeat Captain Cilan and rescue Princess Yuria. After the conclusion of the planned plot, tried to steal Zorua, but Cilan requested that Luke keep filming, so they were all staying in character and improvised. Princess Yuria was revealed to actually be a Zorua, and was captured by Team Rocket. Captain Cilan revealed that he was in fact Pokémon Sorcerer Cilan, and had been controlled by Team Rocket all along. Sir Ash, Dragon Master Iris, and Pokémon Sorcerer Cilan then all worked together to rescue Zorua. Zorua then ultimately defeated Team Rocket itself with a . Pokémon Sorcerer Cilan then worked out that Dragon Master Iris was in fact the real Princess Yuria in disguise; she had disguised herself and put Zorua in her place after she realized that Team Rocket was after her and the treasure. Upon returning to the Kingdom of Pallet, Pokémon Sorcerer Cilan vowed to work alongside Sir Ash and always protect Princess Yuria. Ultimately, the movie was said to receive raving reviews, but Mr. Matthews said that the battle scenes weren't quite exciting enough. In An Epic Defense Force! Luke mentioned that The Legend of the Pokémon Knight got top honors at film festivals. ''Enter the Beartic'' In Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, recalled a scene from one of Brycen's movies, Enter the (Japanese: 凍れツンベアー Freeze, ). According to Cilan, it was a big, worldwide hit, and the first real martial arts movie using physical fights that achieved fame. It even started a whole new genre called "Martial arts mania". It was Brycen's debut on the big screen. The movie is set on a lonely island, far off in the sea, dominated by an evil organisation. A martial arts tournament is held on the island, and the character played by Brycen enters. He arrives on the island by boat and fights a Beartic in the tournament. Because of the harsh fight the character played by Brycen and Beartic have, they gain respect for each other and they become friends. Ultimately, they combine forces and defeat the evil organisation present on the island. It is a reference to . Cilan mentioned he saw this movie 25 times. ''The Game of Ice'' The Game of Ice (Japanese: 氷の遊戯 Game of Ice) was going to be the sequel to Enter the Beartic. The production for the movie had already started, but the star of the first movie, Brycen, suddenly quit and let his fans down. In Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, it was revealed that Brycen quit because he wanted to train more with his Beartic. It is unknown if the movie was completely cancelled or if it was still released with someone else as the lead actor. It is a reference to . ''The Way of the Beartic'' The Way of the Beartic (Japanese: 氷への道 Way to the Ice) is another movie that Brycen and his Beartic starred in. According to Cilan, it was a huge hit, just like Enter the Beartic, and caused long waiting lines at the theaters. It is a reference to . ''Fist of Ice'' Fist of Ice (Japanese: 氷の鉄拳 Iron Fist of Ice) is another movie that Brycen and his Beartic starred in. According to Cilan, it was a huge hit, just like Enter the Beartic, and caused long waiting lines at the theaters. It is a reference to . ''Gone with the Pokémon'' Gone with the Pokémon (Japanese: ポケモンと共に去りぬ Gone with the Pokémon) is a parody of . It was mentioned in An Epic Defense Force!. It is considered a classic movie which was filmed at the Pokéstar Studios. It features a and a who are in love. According to Luke, it won the "Pokécademy Award". Items from this movie are displayed in the Pokéstar Studios Prop museum. The items are a necklace, which was worn by Minccino in the movie, and a knife, which was used by Pansear. ''Princess Pokémon's Holiday'' Princess Pokémon's Holiday (Japanese: プリンセスポケモンの休日 Princess Pokémon's Holiday) is a parody of . It was mentioned in An Epic Defense Force!. It is considered a classic movie. It features a who plays the role of a princess. According to Luke, it won the "Pokécademy Award". The dress worn by Lilligant in this movie is displayed in the Pokéstar Studios Prop museum. It was filmed in the streets of Virbank City. A short scene of this movie was recalled by Cilan in All for the Love of Meloetta!. The scene involves the Lilligant of the movie eating a Bearticone on a stairway. ''Pokémon Wars Saga'' Pokémon Wars Saga (Japanese: ポケモンウォーズサーガ Pokémon Wars Saga) is a movie mentioned in An Epic Defense Force!. Judging by its name, the movie features a big war between Pokémon. The movie also features a big crystal tower. A miniature model of this tower is displayed in the Pokéstar Studios Prop museum. ''Dirty Herdier'' Dirty Herdier (Japanese: ダーティハーデリア Dirty Herdier) is a parody of which was mentioned in An Epic Defense Force!. The lead role is portrayed by a , who takes the role of a Pokémon cop. Ash mentioned he saw this movie and remarked that the lead role eats sandwiches while fighting bank robbers. ''The Titanic Tyranitar'' The Titanic Tyranitar (Japanese: 大ポケモンバンギラス The Great Pokémon - ) is a movie mentioned by Cilan in An Epic Defense Force!. It features a real which causes destruction around it. Cilan mentioned he saw this movie ten times. ''My Sweet, Sweet Lady'' My Sweet, Sweet Lady (Japanese: マイ・スイーツ・レディ My Sweets Lady) is a movie featuring Diantha. It was advertised on a large billboard in The Bonds of Evolution!. The plot and genre of the movie is unknown. It is likely a reference to . ''Lightning Fast! Brave and Strong! Super-Pikachu! ''Lightning Fast! Brave and Strong! Super-Pikachu! (Japanese: 迅雷のヒーロー！スーパーピカチュウ！！ The Lightning-fast Hero! Super Pikachu!!) is a movie made by Frank. Driven by the happiness he achieved from being together with a lot of in his youth, Frank wanted to make a movie to make children all over the world smile. He managed to make this movie together with his Pokémon, his granddaughter Jean, and and , who passed his film set in Lights! Camera! Pika! when he was in the early stages of shooting the movie. It stars many of Frank's own Pikachu, including all five varieties of Cosplay Pikachu, and also stars Ash's Pikachu in the lead role. All the Pikachu in the movie talk, through the use of voice actors. It is five minutes long. It takes place in Pikachu Land, a town where many Pikachu live together in peace. Suddenly, this peace is disrupted by Pikachu Libre and his gang of masked Pikachu. The Pikachu stand up against Pikachu Libre, but are held back by the masked Pikachu. Out of nowhere, a heroic Pikachu called "Super Pikachu" shows up, and fights Pikachu Libre and his gang. Super Pikachu ultimately proves to be no match, and Pikachu Libre and his gang succeed in kidnapping Pikachu Belle and Pikachu Pop Star. They bring the two female Pikachu to a high cliff, but Super Pikachu gets up and finds them. Super Pikachu gets beaten up again, but gets helped just in time by Pikachu Rock Star, Pikachu, Ph. D, and the other Pikachu from Pikachu Land. Together, they blast Pikachu Libre and his gang off and save Pikachu Belle and Pikachu Pop Star. The movie also includes a blooper and behind-the-scenes montage at the end called The Very Best of Super-Pikachu's Back-Slapping Bloopers! (Japanese: ピカチュウのドキドキNG大賞 Pikachu's Shocking Bloopers), shot by . Unnamed movies In The Tower of Terror and watches an unnamed movie in The Tower of Terror about two people at a bus stop. In The Screen Actor's Guilt There is an unnamed movie shown at the end of The Screen Actor's Guilt. After Brad Van Darn's manager allowed Brad to keep his , he now starred in a movie with it. In the preview of this movie, Brad is seen climbing a waterfall with Smoochum. Smoochum even got its own merchandise now that it appeared with Brad in his movies, as several girls were seen holding Smoochum dolls. File:Brad Van Darn movie.png|Brad Van Darn's movie with Smoochum In Lights, Camerupt, Action! Several other unnamed movies were shown in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. One movie featured a boy, based on from the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga, traveling with his and talking . Ash watched the movie in a theater together with his mother, , and Professor Oak and greatly enjoyed it. Another movie, which Brock saw with some of his siblings was based on a classic . It featured a sheriff (a ) and an outlaw (a ) fighting it out with water guns. According to Brock, it was the best western movie he ever saw. Max once saw a science fiction movie with his father, mother, and . It featured aliens which had taken control over a and quadrupled its size to destroy a city, only to be confronted by the air force, piloted by the Pichu Brothers and a . This movie is based on the Japanese television show . May once saw a movie on her own which featured a luxurious spaceship with a and a who were in love. The spaceship collided with a huge ice asteroid however and the Xatu fell overboard, plunging into the deep darkness of space, while its lover Natu tragically looks on. This movie is based on the popular 1997 movie . Another movie was very briefly featured in a flashback in the same episode. It was a movie shown by Elijah to the children of the village where lived in, which didn't have a movie theater. It features the Pichu Brothers and is actually a clip from the end of Camp Pikachu, when the Pichu Brothers depart on the train. This suggests that Camp Pikachu is actually a real movie in the Pokémon world. The movie was greatly enjoyed by Mariah and the other children of her village. File:Camp Pikachu movie.png|The movie similar to Camp Pikachu File:Pokémon Pocket Monsters anime.png|The movie featuring File:Classic western movie.png|The classic western movie that Brock saw File:Giant Meowth movie.png|The science fiction movie that Max saw File:Romance spaceship movie.png|The romantic film that May saw In Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"! Several other films appeared in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, but were not named. File:Unnamed France movie.png|The poster for a movie set in Paris, France File:Unnamed drama movie.png|A drama movie that Zorua liked File:Unnamed Egypt movie.png|An Egyptian-styled movie that Zorua liked File:Unnamed black-and-white movie.png|A black-and-white movie that Zorua liked File:Luke favorite movie actress.png|Zorua as the main character from Luke's favorite movie In An Epic Defense Force! Unnamed movies were shown on billboards in An Epic Defense Force!. One movie features a wearing a hat. Other movies feature a flying towards the sky and a sitting at a table with a pile of paper. All of these movies are considered classic movies which were filmed at the Pokéstar Studios. According to Luke, all of these movies won the "Pokécademy Award" at one time or another. File:Pokéstar Studios movies.png|Pokéstar Studios billboards advertising a couple of unnamed movies In other languages Plusle and Minun and the Princess Rescue |de= |it= |ko= |ru= |es= |sv= }} My Sweet, Sweet Lady |bordercolor= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |da= |fi= |ko= |no= |es= |sv= }} Lightning Fast! Brave and Strong! Super-Pikachu! |bordercolor= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |de= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ko= }} See also * Magazines in the Pokémon world * Radio in the Pokémon world * Transportation in the Pokémon world * Weaponry in the Pokémon world Category:Pokémon world media it:Film nel mondo Pokémon